


stay with us

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, F/M, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Poly, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, inspired by part of Elite on netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: a uni au. parties, sex, and a (very) little bit of studying.OR you and johnny start playing a game with lucas that has unexpected results.





	stay with us

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr

After a few years of dating, you were really and truly in love with Johnny. He was everything you knew you needed: strong and smart, sweet and savvy. But that being said, you were bored in the relationship, dead in the bedroom. Nothing exciting or new happened anymore, and although you loved him in the way you love anyone else that’s been a huge part of your life for years, you hadn’t felt a burning love for months now, and not for lack of trying.

Surprisingly, Johnny’s the one who brings it up first.

“We need to spice things up.” He tells you as he watches you sliding back into your clothes.

You look back over your shoulder at him. “That’s not insulting or anything to say to me right after sex.”

Johnny sits up and pulls you back into bed, and he kisses you. “That’s not what I’m saying. Not really. You know what I mean.”

That’s the thing. You do know what he means because you feel the exact same way. There’s something missing, and you both know it. You push your fingers through his hair and nod. “What do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure really. I’ve always kind of wanted to see you get fucked by another guy.” He doesn’t meet your eyes when he says it, and it’s only when you press your fingers to his chin and lift his gaze to yours that he elaborates on that thought. “Like, we find a guy that we both agree on, and you seduce him. You bring him into a room where I’m hiding, and you have sex with him while I watch.”

“Johnny.” Your voice wavers, mildly surprised. He seems to take it more as a warning tone, and he pulls away from you, leaving the bed entirely.

He goes to the desk on the other side of the room, ruffles through textbooks to distract himself for a moment. The room is quiet and you can hear the traffic on the street below your apartment.

Finally, Johnny says, “If it’s weird we don’t have to. It was just an idea.”

You shake your head.

Over the last few minutes you’ve been thinking. At first it was strange to think of you getting fucked by someone else. For so long it’s only been you and Johnny and you’ve never even thought of another person. But now that he’s mentioned it, you’re already imagining another man, warm between your legs, touching you differently than Johnny does, harder and a little carelessly. You feel a tingle between your legs, just thinking of Johnny watching this other man fucking you.

“Let’s do it. We’ll find a guy together.” You crawl across the bed and then step onto the cool floor, shivering slightly and wrapping your arms around yourself until you can reach him. Johnny’s always the perfect temperature, so you wrap your arms around him from behind and press your cheek to his back. “What type of guy do we want?”

Deciding is a lot more difficult than you thought it would be. You considered Johnny’s circle of friends, but he told you it would be too weird, and none of them would consent to being watched and neither would they try to sleep with you when they all know you’re with Johnny.

After a few weeks of pointing out guys on campus (”are you kidding? look at him, he’d cum the second you suggest having sex”) and at bars (”that guy looks like an asshole, he would never respect you”) and in the grocery store (”he’s wearing a wedding ring and carrying a toddler, babe, no way”), you’re about ready to give up on the basis that your boyfriend is too picky.

You spend more time looking for a guy to lure into bed than you do studying for your classes. You’re about to call it all off for the sake of your grades.

And then you meet Lucas. Tall, sexy, funny Lucas.

Under the purplish pink haze of lights and smoke at a party, he enters the room looking like a man straight out of a scene in a film. Slow motion entrance, smiling and slapping hands and backs, accepting cups of alcohol. You’ve never seen him before, but one glance and you know that he’s got to be the one.

“Johnny.” You slap your hand against your boyfriend’s chest, and he cuts off his conversation with Yuta mid-sentence to follow your gaze. All you say is: “Him.”

There’s a second long pause as he follows your gaze, and then Johnny’s arm slides around your waist. He leans in to press his lips to your ear, and gives you one soft word. “Yes.”

You walk away from him, eyes set on the prize.

A tall, orange haired boy beats you there, throwing his arm around this guy’s shoulders and smiling at him. But, you’re surprised to see, the handsome guy doesn’t even look at the orange haired boy. He’s watching you, smirking as he sees you coming for him. He opens his mouth to speak to you.

You skirt around him and keep walking for the kitchen where all of the drinks are. Behind you, you hear him laugh and excuse himself from his friend, and you know he’s following you.

You pour yourself a drink, and when you turn around, there he is standing in the doorway, watching you. The lights are brighter in here and you hate the way your heart jumps in your chest because  _fuck_ he’s even more beautiful than you thought.

For a moment, the music fades to a manageable level, and although there are several feet still between you and this stranger, you can hear him say,  “I’m Lucas.”

“Y/N.” You hold his gaze, and he smiles. It catches you a bit off guard just how attractive he is, smiling all widely like that. “I’ve never see you before, are you new around here?”

Lucas nods and starts walking towards you. You watch him coming, and don’t flinch when he stops just inches away from you. He takes the cup from your hands and takes a drink from it without breaking eye contact with you. “I just moved here with a friend so he can live with his boyfriend.”

“That’s nice.” You say, but you’re not really listening. You’re watching his lips.  Already you’re imagining kissing him, imagining his lips on your body, and his hands – they’re so big, and you want to know how they’d feel holding you up while he pins you against the wall.

Lucas sits the cup down between all of the bottles beside you, and he leans close enough that he fills your entire world. You could almost forget about Johnny in that moment, but you don’t. And when you look over Lucas’s shoulder, you see Johnny watching from the doorway. He raises an eyebrow, and you smile and turn your attention back to Lucas.

It’s easy enough to touch your hand to the side of Lucas’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. His kiss tastes like the fruity drink he’d just stolen from you, warm and sweet like summertime, and you pull him closer.

It’s just as easy to suggest to him, in a voice just loud enough for Johnny to be able to hear, to head to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Lucas agrees, and lets you lead him. He’s too focused on touching your hips and waist, kissing your throat, that he doesn’t notice the sight of Johnny disappearing through the very doorway you’re leading him to.

You’re not sure where Johnny’s hidden himself when you enter the room, but you can smell his cologne as you pull Lucas over you on the bed, stripping your clothes off smoothly and quickly to keep his eyes on you.

“Shit, you’re beautiful.” Lucas moans, and then he kisses you again, fingers and lips and tongue and teeth biting and pressing into you and over your skin. You let him melt against you, you drink him up, and let the thrill shiver under your skin knowing that Johnny’s watching you.

You moan Lucas’s name and turn your head to the side, scanning the room for any sight of your boyfriend, and there he is. The closet door is cracked open and in the faint light, you see him watching. For a moment your heart leaps, the jolt of fear that you’ve been caught and then the following jolt when you remember this is the plan.

Neither of you lasts much longer, and you claw at Lucas’s back as you cum, your eyes caught on Johnny’s even though it’s Lucas’s name that pours from your lips.

Lucas leaves when it’s over, but not before kissing you deeply and telling you that he’d love to do that again any time you like. You agree and tell him you’ll see him around. The door’s barely shut behind Lucas when Johnny springs out of the closet onto the bed, hands running up your thighs and a mad grin stretching his cheeks.

“That was so hot.” He kisses the corner of your mouth and then drags your hands up to his lips, presses small kisses to each of your fingers. “We should do it again.”

“With him again?” You ask, prodding lightly, testing the water because you really liked Lucas. His cock took you to a whole new world, one where you thought you could really be happy if you could have his cock and Johnny’s heart.

Johnny looks down at you with curiosity brimming in his eyes, and he slowly kisses your last finger. “Maybe, Y/N.”

And that answer is good enough.

You think Johnny must know how unhappy you are in the bedroom with him. After that first time with Lucas, he encourages you to continue flirting with him. A friend of a friend of Johnny’s gets you Lucas’s number, and he’s eager to text you, to FaceTime you at dawn when he’s stumbling home drunk from a party, horny as fuck, and you’re struggling to focus on a ten-page essay due the next morning.

Lucas seems to be at the university for the parties more than the education, you realize when he invites you to a party on a Tuesday night, just over a week after you hooked up.

“Go,” Johnny tells you from where he’s stretched on the bed, reading a book for his 17th century literature course. “I’m stuck reading this all night anyway.”

You watch him quietly, calculating for a moment. You can’t tell if he’s telling you to go because he genuinely wants you to go have fun, or if he’s telling you to go because he thinks you want to be away from him, if he’s pushing you toward Lucas. You don’t want him to feel left out or forgotten. You still love him, but Lucas turns you on like Johnny hasn’t for months.

“Really?” You slip onto the bed, move the book out of his hands, and lay your head on his chest. “I could stay. Make us a dinner from that recipe book your mother gave us when you told her my cooking sucks.” Johnny’s mouth twitches into a smile at the memory. You’d been pissed, but the book actually had some recipes that looked delicious. “And we could take a bath. You could read to me.”

Johnny laughs and taps you on the forehead. “You would find this book boring, Y/N. I’m serious, go to that party. Seduce Lucas, and tell me all about it when you get home.”

You sit up and look down at him. “Does it really not bother you?”

“What?” Johnny glances down at his book and then back at you. “You and Lucas? Why would it? We agreed on this plan, and on him, and I understand if you want to stretch your wings, so to speak. At the end of the day, you come back to me, right?” He sits up until you’re level with each other, and he reaches up to brush some of your hair out of your face. “And I like Lucas. He’s good, and I know he won’t hurt you.”

You turn your head to the side and press a kiss to his palm. “Thank you.”

Johnny smiles and meets you for a kiss. “Now go get ready.”

“… and they’re always pretending like they didn’t just have sex in the kitchen. But I’m neither blind or deaf, so obviously I know what just happened.” Lucas has been talking about his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend since the moment he picked you up outside your apartment building.

The party is only a few blocks from your place, in a townhouse that’s lit up like Christmas, although that’s still months away.

You slow down as you approach the party, catching sight of familiar faces and less familiar faces that stop to chat with Lucas. He beams brightly at each person, exchanging laughter and recalling a funny story. You’re not sure how, in the two or three weeks that he’s been here, he’s managed to make so many friends and memories.

And then you see Yuta, Johnny’s best friend, standing just a few feet away.

Before he can see you, you grab Lucas’s arm. “I’m going to find us some drinks, okay?”

“Wait,” Lucas laces his fingers through yours. “I’ll come with you. Just a second.” You wait, feeling your palms start to sweat, waiting for the moment Yuta will see you and then see Lucas’s hand in yours. You know he’ll ask where Johnny is, what you’re doing with Lucas, and more questions you don’t want to answer. You know Johnny hasn’t told anyone else about this arrangement.

As if sensing your mounting nerves, Lucas tells his friend bye, and squeezes your hand.

Too late, your gaze snaps away from Yuta who’s still standing oblivious just feet away. But Lucas can see the expression on your face, the anxiety, the bounciness in your step as you try to lead him away, like you’re trying to pull him away from something you don’t want him to see.

Because you don’t want him to see. You don’t want Yuta to spill the secret you’ve kept hidden from Lucas thus far, and that secret is that you’re in a dedicated relationship with Johnny. Just not as dedicated as some people might think it should be.

Lucas’s smile droops just a little bit.

“Drinks?” You ask, trying to mend the fallen atmosphere.

Lucas nods and follows, letting you lead him through the crowd of people inside the townhouse. His large hand dwarfs yours, and now your palm is slick with nervous sweat, and you’re tempted to pull your hand out of his, but you don’t really want to do that either.

“You know,” Lucas says, suddenly pulling you to a stop. You turn to face him, your heart beating fast. “I know about Johnny, Y/N. If that’s what you’re trying to hide from me. I don’t know why you’re cheating on him because from what Kun says about you, you’re probably going to get married. But also, I don’t care. At first I did, but when I look at you…”

His voice trails off, and you see his throat bob as he swallows.

“I want you.” His eyes are trained on your lips. “Every time I see you or think about you, I want you. I want to get to know you.”

“Okay,” is stupidly all you can think to say at the moment. You forget about your journey to get drinks, you forget that you’re surrounded by people at this party. All you see is Lucas, and all you can think of us giving him what he wants. “Come with me.”

You’re still holding his hand, so when you set off into the crowd once more, Lucas follows.

You guide him up the staircase, through the second floor and up to the third. Up here, the sound of the party below is somewhat muted, and there aren’t many people around. You open the first door you find that’s not already locked, and you guide Lucas inside behind you.

There’s a bathroom connected to this room, so you sit Lucas on the bed and tell him to wait. You’ll be just a minute.

The door clicks shut behind you and you immediately pull out your phone and text Johnny.  _I’m going to call you. Don’t talk. Just listen._

You check your reflection, fixing your hair just a bit, and then you pull your clothes off, folding them all nicely. You smile to yourself, tweak your nipples, then dial Johnny’s number and open the door.

Lucas is sitting right where you left him, leaning back on his hands and looking around the room, but when you step out of the bathroom and sit your clothes on the bedside table, your phone with the screen down on top. You hope Johnny answered the call because you want him to hear this. Even if he’s not here, he deserves to be a part of this.

“Oh my God,” Lucas groans, and he moves a hand to his dick. “When you went in there, I don’t know what I thought, but I didn’t think you were going to–”

You press a finger to his lips, climb into his lap, and say, “I want you, Lucas. What you said to me, it got me so wet.” You’re putting it on a bit thick, trying to paint an image for Johnny more than for Lucas, but when he touches you, he finds that you are wet. “Please, fuck me.”

Lucas lets out a noise like a growl, and flips you over. Your back hits the bed, and Lucas crushes his mouth against yours. You moan, reaching up to dig your fingers into his hair, and Lucas rolls his hips forward, grinding his clothed erection against you. His hand suddenly grips your jaw, and he turns your head to the side so his mouth drags kisses over toward your ear.

You’re not sure what tempts you to do it, but you suck Lucas’s thumb into your mouth, capture it between your teeth and let out a desperate noise when he grinds against you again.

“Fuck, Lucas.” You thrust up, trying to gain some friction again. “Are you just going to hump me in your jeans? Take them off and fuck me.”

“Quiet.” He tells you, and this time he pushes his thumb into your mouth. You close your lips around it and obediently suck. “Do you boss Johnny around like this? He seems like he’d be gentle with you. Is he? Is that why you’ve come to me, to have me fuck you the way he won’t?” He grinds against you again, and it feels so good, but he pulls back as soon as you start to move your hips.

You groan around his thumb, whining as he teases. His words have taken a turn you didn’t expect, and you don’t know how Johnny will react on the other end of that phone call. You change the subject, dragging Lucas’s thumb from your mouth. “I just need to feel you. Please, Lucas.”

He wipes his thumb across your cheek, leaving a stretch of saliva behind, smiling as he hears you beg. “Alright, baby. Don’t move.”

You watch him take his pants off, and then he peels his shirt over his head, slowly revealing his broad chest, his flexing muscles, all of it leading down to the cock between his legs, deliciously fat and long. It’s a lot like Johnny’s, if you’re being honest.  

“Condom?” You say quietly, and Lucas nods, pulls one out of his pocket and tears it open. “Now please, fuck me.”

After that it’s mostly sounds, less talking than moaning, more skin slapping skin, whimpers and soft swearing, the wet sound of your mouths, tongues sliding together. Both of you make plenty of noise, but you still wish that you could show yourselves to Johnny. You wish he could see how you tangle together, how Lucas’s fingers move over your body, how they delve into your hair, pinch and caress and pleasure you all while he uses his mouth and cock as well.

When you’re getting close, Lucas starts fucking you harder. Deep thrusts that push you higher up the bed, and you hold onto him, twist your fingers with his on your hips.

“Say my name,” Lucas tells you with a particularly rough thrust. “Say my name when you cum.”

You roll your hips up to meet him each time he pushes forward, and you move his hand with your toward your clit, letting desperate noises fall from your lips, louder the higher that tightness in you gut feels, and when Lucas’s fingers touch your clit at last, after an eternity it seems, you let out a loud moan, bucking into his touch, and cry out his name. “Lucas, oh my– Right there, ah!”

He let’s put a loud grunt and pushes forward over you, fucking in deep. “Oh, fuck. Oh yeah, Y/N.”

Lucas slumps over you, slow strokes of his cock inside you as he fills the condom, moaning your name softly, and then he kisses you again, and goes still. You kiss him back, moaning into the kiss and clenching your pussy around his softening cock.

“You feel so good, I don’t want to leave.” He groans into the kiss. “I want to stay like this. Let Johnny come find us. I’d like to see what he does.”

You pull back just enough that you can see his eyes. There’s a challenge glinting there. It’s not necessarily jealousy, but you’re not sure what else to call it. A hunger that gleams in his eyes, but even as you watch, it fades away. Lucas drops his head to nuzzle against your neck, and places small, sweet kisses over your skin. “You’re so comfy, Y/N.”

“We should get back to the party before people start wondering where sexy, life of the party Lucas went.” You smile softly at him, and comb your fingers through your hair, scratching your fingers lightly over his scalp, then you suddenly stop, realizing that that’s something you do to Johnny all the time. You drop your hand and sit up.

Lucas sits back, moving out of your way. “Is something wrong? I didn’t–”

“Everything’s fine,” You stand and look back over your shoulder at him with a smile. “I just need to pee.”

You grab your clothes and walk across the room to the bathroom and shut yourself in. Your phone screen is dark, no call open on it, but you sit down to pee and check your call history. The call was a success, and from the look of it, it had ended just moments ago. You pee, wash your hands, and pull your clothes back on, fix your reflection, then walk back out into the room.

“Ready?” Lucas asks. He opens the door and walks out, already calling out to someone he recognized below on the second floor.

Your phone goes off with a text message, and you glance at it. A message from Johnny reading: T _hat’s exactly the kind of fun I was talking about. I love you. See you later._

You smile and send back a quick  _I love you too_ , then tuck your phone back into your pocket, and follow Lucas back into the party.

The next time you see Lucas, you’re walking with Johnny through the small shops around campus a few days later. Several of Johnny’s friends sit at a table, Lucas sandwiched between Taeyong and Ten, and his eyes follow you as you and Johnny pass by, waving since you’re on your way to class together.

“What do you think of him?” You ask Johnny after you’re definitely out of earshot. After all this time, you’ve never actually thought to ask.

“He’s a good guy.” Johnny tells you as he walks you to class. “He speaks several languages and switches between them like nothing, he laughs and makes lots of jokes. He’s gone to the gym with us. So he’s smart, nice, strong. All the things you admire in a guy.” He knocks you with his elbow.

“And?” You grab his hand and tangle your fingers tightly with Johnny’s and lean on his arm.

Johnny looks down at you. “And what? He can lift a lot. He makes faces at himself in the mirror and flirted with anyone he caught watching him.”

Your heart leaps in your chest thinking of Lucas at the gym, sweating and lifting weights, shirtlessly checking himself out in the mirror. “Johnny, babe, I really think we should do that again. The other night with the phone was fun, but it missed you being there, watching.”

Johnny stops, stares at you for a moment, as if he can’t believe you really thought that. You haven’t talked much about that phone call while you and Lucas had sex. Just a few minutes that night when you got home.

“Are you going?” He asks, and it’s then that you realize you’re in front of your classroom door. Johnny kisses you once and tells you, “Invite him over later.” And then he’s walking away, heading home since his classes for the day are finished.

It takes you a moment  to realize what his last words meant, but then you’re smiling as you walk into class.

It’s easy to text Lucas and suggest that he come over to your place later. You’re both taking one of the same courses, though you’re in different sections, so you don’t actually have class together. You suggest he come over later to study for an upcoming exam. Lucas’s response comes before your class has even begun, and you find yourself distracted the whole lesson imagining what your evening will be like.

You meet him after class and head back to your apartment on the bus, and you text Johnny to let him know what’s happening.

Lucas is seductive and silly at the same time, making you laugh the whole way home, even as he lets his hand inch higher and higher up your thigh under the jacket you’ve dropped over your lap. By the time you arrive at your building, Lucas’s fingers have reached as high as they can go without being inside you, and his smirk has you tipping dangerously toward him, but you stop yourself before you let yourself fall into his seduction.

You promised Johnny that you would wait for him. It’s tough to remind yourself of that when Lucas bends down to kiss you, and you lean back and take his hand away from between your legs. “We’re here,” You tell him as the bus comes to a stop.

It’s comforting to have his arm around you while you walk to the apartment. He feels so similar to Johnny yet different in all the right ways. Where Johnny is gentle with you, careful never to hold you too tightly, Lucas’s fingers grip your shoulder tightly then slide down to grip your hip tight enough to bruise. While Johnny tends to be more romantic and quiet about sex in public, Lucas isn’t quiet as he tells you what he wants to do.

You feel warm hearing those words come from his mouth, knowing that a girl that walked by definitely heard him say the words “fuck your ass”. He won’t be doing that, you tell him immediately afterwards.

“I invited you over to study, remember?” You tell him, poking Lucas in the side.

“Right to  _study.”_ You roll your eyes. Before he can say much more than that, you arrive at your door, and you push it open and swing it wide so Lucas can step inside in front of you.

“Would you like anything to drink?” You ask Lucas, brushing past him to get to the kitchen.

You’ve just grabbed a glass from a cabinet when his arm wraps around your waist, and he draws you back against him. “Just you, Y/N. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the party.” His lips burn along your throat. “And I’ve been dying to have my hands on you again, to get to fuck you again.”

You melt back against him, his lips pulling you under until you forget that you’re waiting for a text from Johnny. Lucas’s hand messes with the fastening of your shorts and then his hand disappears down the front, pushing past the band of your panties, his fingers sliding right between your wet folds.

“Lucas, shit,” You sigh, grabbing for his arm and resting your weight almost entirely back against him.  He grinds his palm against your clit, fingers sliding right over your entrance but not pressing in, just teasing you. “Wait.” His hand pauses, but then you decide  _fuck it._ “Please, Lucas.”

He smirks against your throat. “I love how you say my name. Say it again.”

“Lucas,” you whisper it, but he can hear every bit of your longing, and it just encourages him on. He eases one finger inside you.

“I want to taste you,” Lucas licks a stripe over your throat. “To make you cum on my tongue. Bet I can make you cum harder than that boyfriend of yours. Johnny can’t treat you right, babe, or else why would you come to me? Why would you come to me, begging me to touch you like I am right now?”

His finger hooks inside of you, pressing against your walls just right. You whimper and turn your head to the side, seeking his mouth.

You’d known that Lucas knew about Johnny. But it’s still alarming to hear him say his name. And you hate how he’s almost on the mark. You did approach him because Johnny wasn’t quite providing you with enough satisfaction in bed, but it was  mutual decision between you and Johnny, a fact that you’ve still conveniently forgotten to tell him.

“Do you want me to eat you out, babe?” Lucas ghosts his lips against yours, not yet a kiss. His finger pumps inside you impatiently.

“Yeah. Please.” You sigh.  

His hand leaves your body, much to your displeasure, but when you turn around and witness Lucas stripping, you find you don’t mind much anymore. More and more skin is exposed. His flat stomach, toned chest, then the dark hair around his cock, and then that monster itself. You’re half-tempted to drop to your knees and take him in your hands and mouth until he’s fully hard for you, but you withhold the urge because then it’s your turn.

You kick your pants off and Lucas’s hands tug your shirt over your head. His hands are large on your chest, covering your bra, and he makes quick work of unfastening it and letting it fall to the kitchen floor.

Lucas sinks to his knees and drags your panties down, then waits for you to step out of them. He tosses them back across the room and gazes up at you with his large, beautiful eyes lined in such beautiful eyelashes. Then his breath is hot on your pussy, tongue lapping at you, and then his lips close around your clit as his tongue teases over it.

You card your fingers through his hair, and clench your hands into fists when he really starts to eat you out vigorously. “Lucas!” You moan, grinding down against his face, and your eyes close while you rock against his face, needing more of him.

He moans against you, and one of his hands reaches for your hip, squeezing just short of painful, and he digs his tongue inside your pussy.

“Well, look at this,” says a voice from the doorway.

You jump, immediately reaching to cover yourself up. Lucas tears himself away from you, moving quickly halfway across the kitchen and hiding his cock behind his hand. You’re left cold in his absence between your thighs.

Johnny stands in the doorway. You can see the bulge at the front of his pants from here. He crosses the room to you, but he watches Lucas the whole time. You can see the moment he really notices the gloss of your juices on the younger man’s lips and chin.

And then Johnny’s beside you, touching your hair, and you step into his side. “Tell him, Y/N.”

This wasn’t part of the plan earlier, but you’re enjoying the sudden protectiveness that falls just short of jealousy and the dominant tone in Johnny’s voice.

“We wanted to try something to spice up our sex life.” You say, raising your eyes to Lucas’s. “Johnny suggested watching someone else fuck me while he sits unobserved somewhere in the room. He watched us at the party. He supervised when we were texting. Johnny’s known all along. Every thought I had about your cock, every word you messaged me about wanting to tear my pussy apart with your dick. He fingered me while we messaged. We saw you at that party, and I knew you had to be the one to do this to.”

Johnny’s arm wraps securely around you again. “She’s mine, Lucas. Everything that’s happened between you has happened because I allowed it.”

The challenge in his voice takes you back a bit. You almost feel as if maybe there’s something that you’ve missed because Johnny is asserting his claim over you as if there’s so much more than just the one hook up and the texting that’s occurred between you and Lucas. And the look in Lucas’s eye seems just as much a challenge to Johnny as your boyfriend’s words had.

“He’s been telling people he’s fucking you.” Johnny tells you when you touch his arm in question. “After the party the other night, apparently he met up with some friends, and earlier today he told the rest of the guys. He makes it sound like he’s stealing you away from me. But you’re not. I assure you of that. Y/N’s mine, and by extension, it could almost be argued that you are as well.”

He rubs his hand over your arm. “After I dropped you off at class, Taeyong found me and said that after we saw them earlier Lucas confided in him that you’ve both been messing around and that he was going to steal you away from me. So I came here to put an end to this instead of allowing it to continue.”

You grab Johnny’s hand, and a little “No!” escapes you. This can’t be the end.

Silence follows your exclamation. Both men watch you with surprise for a moment, and then Lucas says, “Can’t I explain?”

You say, “Of course,” at the same moment that Johnny says, “Why?”

Lucas just offers his explanation anyway.

“I wondered if this was what was going on.” He wipes his hand across the back of his mouth then licks his lips as well. You hope he can still taste your wetness on his tongue. His other hand stays over his cock, his eyes flit back and forth between your face and Johnny’s. “When Kun told me how you two have been together for several years, that you’re probably going to get married, I wondered what the hell Y/N was doing fucking around with me then. But slowly I figured it out.”

You glance up at Johnny, watching his face. His hand squeezes yours for a moment.

Lucas continues, “I mean, you weren’t subtle when we fucked at the first party or the second. Anyone could’ve seen us together. And one day while you were texting me you said something that didn’t really sound like you. It sounded like something Johnny had said while we were at the gym. And I really wondered if it was possible that you knew, Johnny, what we were doing. If you encouraged it.”

You couldn’t believe that you’d been caught.

“And I really wished that’s what was happening here.” Lucas stares at Johnny too now, focused entirely on the older man. “Both of you seducing me, trying to test the waters and see what I feel good with in bed.” He walks forward, and for the first time you realize how big both of them are. Both tall and muscled. Lucas stops when he’s just inches from Johnny, and he drops his hand from his cock at last. “To see if I’ll join both of you in bed.”

Now that challenge in Lucas’s eyes burns brighter, more boldly, and you realize his challenge doesn’t necessarily mean what you’d thought it did before.

“I told Taeyong about this because I knew he’d take it to you. He’s really protective of the two of you. Probably because his and Ten’s relationship is so new and he’s looking at you two as like, the role model relationship or something.” He looks down at you, searching your face as he says, “I wanted to know what Johnny would do if he found out about us, especially if he walked in and found us. Would he be jealous and angry? Would he stay hidden and just watch? Or would join in?”

He turns back to Johnny now. “What do you say, hyung? Are you angry? Do you want to watch? Or will you join in?”

Johnny’s hand tightens on your arm, and you reach for his hand.

“I like him, Johnny. Please.”

“He likes me too,” Lucas smiles. “He likes me a lot. That’s why he agreed to let you sleep with me. Johnny wants to have sex with me too, don’t you?”

You’d had your suspicions before that Johnny had urges that weren’t necessarily heterosexual. You’d never questioned his sexuality, figuring that if he was bisexual or pansexual or anything else falling on the queer spectrum, he would come out to you if and when he was ready. It never bothered you, and seeing the way that he looked at Lucas made you hope that he was about to act on those urges. Johnny’s mouth drops open, and he looks at you like he’s about to deny it, but you take his hand and squeeze it, smiling encouragingly.

Johnny’s mouth snaps shut and he nods at Lucas. “I do. Want to fuck you, I mean.” Quickly he looks back to you, “I want to fuck both of you, if you’re alright with that?”

“Oh, that sounds perfect to me.” You smile, stretching up on your toes to kiss Johnny. “I get to have both of you at once, and you can have him.”

Johnny kisses you back, and Lucas steps closer still, his hand touches your hip. You pull back from Johnny’s kiss to see that Lucas is really just inches away from your face now, hungrily watching you and Johnny kiss, but now that your mouth is freed up, he leans in to capture your lips.

Before he can do so, Johnny reaches up and stops him, turning his face to Johnny’s. You haven’t seen this side of Johnny in a long time, this burning dominance that lately has fizzled to a dull glow, but now he’s reignited, and you can feel the heat rising in you to match. This is what you’ve missed.

“I get to fuck  _you_ , okay?” Johnny holds Lucas’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You’re going to listen to me or else this is over. Are we clear?”

Lucas nods rapidly, suddenly looking softer, submissive, and so sweet.

“Good boy.” Johnny smirks then pulls Lucas’s mouth to his.

Watching your boyfriend and your lover kiss right in front of your eyes sends a spike of desire through you. Johnny holds Lucas’s chin tight enough that his skin goes white, and Lucas whimpers and reaches for Johnny’s hand, but neither of them pull out of the kiss. You can see their tongues flashing between their lips, the wet sounds so loud in your ears even as your racing heartbeat fills the world with your thundering pulse.

As soon as you touch Johnny’s hand where it holds Lucas’s chin, he releases his grip, and you bring Lucas’s mouth to yours for a softer kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. Lucas cups your cheeks and deepens the kiss, still going for a soft, slow kiss that makes your head feel light.

Johnny’s hand slides between your legs, touching your dripping core. “Fuck, baby, you’re so wet for us.” He kisses your shoulder, and you let your mouth fall away from Lucas’s, who begins kissing down your throat, and you grab his arm, squeezing it.

“Let’s go to the bed?” Johnny suggests, pressing another kiss to your shoulder.

Lucas scoops you into his arms before another word can be said, and you laugh, clinging to his shoulders as he follows Johnny through the apartment to your bedroom.

Everything is so easy with Lucas, from the start of all of this–seducing him in the kitchen at the party to this moment when he sits you down on the bed and falls right into place. There’s no hesitation or awkwardness as he turns then to Johnny and starts helping your boyfriend undress.

The sight of them together is distracting again. They’re both tall and muscled, beautiful bronze skin and lazy touches, and when at last they’re both naked you get a real look at them.

Their erections hang heavy between their legs. Both of them are huge in length and girth. You swallow down a moan just looking at their cocks.

“Finish what you started, Lucas.” Johnny tells him, pressing up behind the younger man, and he gestures down at you on the bed. “Finish eating Y/N out.”

“Gladly.” Lucas holds you by the hips and moves you back up the bed, giving himself plenty of room to lay on his stomach, and he pulls your legs up over his shoulders. “She’s so pretty, Johnny. Her pussy.”

He traces a finger lightly over your pussy lips, close and teasing. You squirm and he smiles, leans in to kiss right to the side of your pussy, against the joint. “Don’t tease,” you whine, and you’re pleased when Johnny echoes your words a second later. “Don’t tease her, Lucas. And kneel up a bit.” He taps Lucas’s hip, and you watch as Lucas does as he’s told, lifting up on his knees, his ass up in the air.

Taking Johnny’s and your words into consideration, Lucas doesn’t tease you any longer. He laps against your opening, then flattens his tongue against you and sucks at your clit. Your hips jump against his face, and Lucas curls an arm over your hips to keep you where he wants you as he continues using his tongue on you.

You look up, and your eyes meet Johnny’s where he’s kneeling on the bed behind Lucas, looking down at the two of you. His cheeks glow with lust, his eyes are dark with hunger, and both only grow more intense when you let Lucas’s name fall from your lips in a deep moan.

Johnny’s hand goes to his cock, but he doesn’t sit there for long watching and jerking off. Only a moment later, he’s sinking down into a position similar to Lucas’s, only he’s behind the younger man, and you know what’s about to happen.

You see his large hands on Lucas’s ass, and then he pulls apart Lucas’s cheeks and you see his pink tongue as he licks over Lucas’s hole.

Lucas freezes against you.

Johnny leans back, sensing Lucas’s sudden change, and he pulls his hands away from touching Lucas’s ass. “Is this okay? I told you I wanted to fuck you, you seemed okay with it, so I was just going to–”

“It’s fine.” Lucas nods, and he kisses your pussy once then glances back at Johnny. “I just wasn’t expecting it, is all. Please, hyung, do it again.”

He puts his mouth against you again at the same time that Johnny bends back down, face disappearing into Lucas’s ass. You feel Lucas moan against you while he licks at you, and when Johnny does something that you can’t see, Lucas whimpers and shifts on the bed. You reach down and thread your fingers through his hair, holding his face tighter against you.

This is honestly so different from what you ever expected to happen, but you like it. Lucas continues eating you out while Johnny rims him.

When Lucas drops his head to the side, resting his cheek against your thigh, you hear him panting and letting out little moans. Gone is that dominant Lucas from the party the other night, fucking the breath out of you. Now it’s the Lucas that you had for just a few moments that night; the Lucas who seems innocent and sweet.

His breath puffs over your wetness, and you’re so sensitive that it’s stimulating you. You rub your fingers through his hair and tug lightly, pulling his mouth back to your pussy. Lucas gazes up at you, and stretches one of his arms up your torso, so his hand falls over your boob. He stretches his tongue inside you, licking you out, and his hand massages your chest, and with his face smashed against you, his nose rubs on your clit.

You let out a stream of moans, body quivering as your orgasm hits, lighting your body up in pleasure. Lucas licks you through it, the vibrations of his moans carrying it out just that much longer. When you’ve had enough you open your eyes and tug at his hair again, pulling him away this time.

Johnny sits up, wiping at the corners of his mouth with one hand while the other is still hidden from your view.

“Good job, Xuxi.” Johnny pets a hand over Lucas’s back, using a name you’ve only ever heard Kun call him. “Do you feel good?”

Lucas nods, resting his cheek on your thigh again, eyes fluttering closed. “So good.”

“Have you done this before?” You ask him, touching his hair gently.

“Threesome? No.” He says before he’s cut off by a whimper, and he looks back at Johnny. Your boyfriend’s hand is busy back there, and you imagine that he’s probably just added another finger to Lucas. “Messed around with a guy? Yes. Been fucked by a guy? Not really. He didn’t have a dick, and we only ever got about– oh, shit, Johnny! We only ever got about this far before we broke up.”

He rolls his forehead across your leg, pushing back on Johnny’s hand while he moans.

You sit up and scoot forward, carefully persuading Lucas with touches to lean up. You press your hand under his chin, and when you’ve moved down the bed far enough, you’re face-to-face with him. He drops his forehead to yours and you push forward just a bit more to kiss him.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.” Johnny says.

Lucas whimpers and moans into the kiss, then breaks away to kneel up. He tries to drop down on Johnny’s fingers, but Johnny pulls out, leaving Lucas empty.

“Just fuck me.” He growls suddenly, and he reaches back for Johnny’s hand. You sit there watching, but you’re quickly distracted by the sway of Lucas’s dick between his legs. He’s getting hard, and he looks mouth-watering, but you’ll wait until you see what happens next.

Johnny, for a brief moment, seems uncertain. He looks at you and hesitates, as if he’s weighing your opinion of him. “Well, are you going to fuck him?” You ask with a smile. Johnny smiles in return, and his hand curves over Lucas’s hip.

“Should I? Maybe we should just leave him like this. Horny and all opened up for nothing.” Johnny’s tone is serious, but his gaze is teasing. Lucas groans and starts to move. Johnny grabs his arm. “Uh-uh. Where do you think you’re going? Don’t you want me to fuck you? Can’t you handle just a little teasing, Lucas?”

“Lucas,” You reach for his hand, twist your fingers with his. “Stay. We both want you here. Johnny’s going to stop playing around and do it for real, if that’s still what you want?”

He nods.

“Good.” You pull his hand to your mouth and kiss it. The bed shifts as Johnny climbs off to grab a few condoms from the bedside drawer. He tears one open and you and Lucas watch as he rolls it down his length. You kneel up so you’re close enough to whisper in Lucas’s ear. “Just between me and you, Johnny’s cock feels even better than it looks.”

Ignoring you two whispering, Johnny gets back on the bed behind Lucas. His fingers curl gently around Lucas’s hip again, and he asks, “Okay?”

Lucas nods. “Yeah.”

Johnny pushes in slowly, you can see it on Lucas’s face, the fighting not to grimace through the discomfort. Hoping to help him feel just a bit better you sink down and take his cock in your hand. You lick at his tip and when you hear him make a soft noise of approval you take a bit more of him and then more and more, carefully bobbing your head slowly on him while Johnny continues to sink into his ass.

“Fuck, you two are going to ruin me,” He groans. “Don’t stop.”

You push yourself to take him as deep as you possibly can, and you cover the rest of his length with your hands. He’s still getting hard, recovering now that Johnny’s fully inside of him. You can feel it as Johnny starts to withdraw only to push in again. Lucas’s cock twitches on your tongue.

“Is it good, Xuxi?” Johnny asks. The only response he receives is a moan. “Alright, I’m going to actually start moving. Tell me to stop if you need to.” Johnny reaches around, and for a moment, his hands land on your head, and you go still. If he’s fucking Lucas, then he’ll be fucking Lucas’s cock right down your throat, and you hold still with your mouth focusing on the tip of his cock, not wanting to be absolutely impaled.

The first thrust you barely even notice, but after Lucas takes it so well, Johnny starts to go harder. You can’t help but gag as Lucas’s cock is forced down your throat suddenly. He moans loudly at the double pleasure of Johnny stuffing his ass and your throat pulsating around his length.

Lucas doesn’t last long between the prostate stimulation and your mouth and hands working over his erection. The few times where you look up at them together, you see Johnny’s lips pressed to the juncture of Lucas’s shoulder and throat, and Lucas’s head thrown back in pleasure.

His sounds grow deeper the closer he is to cumming, until it’s just a rumbling noise in his chest, and he says, “I’m going to cum.”

You hold your mouth open for him, and Johnny’s hand takes over from yours, flying over Lucas’s cock. The first string of semen lands across your cheek, the next lays over your tongue and you move forward, closing your lips around his tip, not wanting to miss a drop. Still, it spills from the corners of your mouth, and over your bottom lip.

Lucas grunts and breathes deeply while Johnny keeps thrusting into him and jerking him off into your mouth. When the last spurt leaves his cock you swallow down his cum as best as you can, and then you straighten up, clutching at Lucas’s biceps to steady you.

He looks at you for one moment, eyes wide and beautiful as he takes in the cum on your face, the lust blowing your pupils wide. “Fuck,” he drops his head forward now, resting on your shoulder while Johnny still thrusts into him, chasing his orgasm. Lucas whimpers again, “Fuck.”

Johnny slows but doesn’t stop until you meet his eyes. Lucas’s hand comes up to rest against the base of your throat. Suddenly, you can’t stand not being touched. You don’t know how you’re only just now realizing it, but you’re dripping. Your thighs are wet, and your nipples stand at attention. And you want Johnny. You need his cock more than you think you ever have before.

“Can you fuck me? I want you to cum in me, Johnny. Please.” You take his hand from Lucas’s hip and guide it down between your legs. “I need you. And Lucas is worn out, aren’t you?” Lucas nods wearily.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Johnny pulls out of Lucas, and the younger man sighs and sits down, then flops onto his back. Johnny rubs Lucas’s leg comfortingly, and you move up the bed to his face. You push his damp hair off his sweaty forehead and then kiss him. That’s what you’re doing when Johnny returns to bed.

He sits beside Lucas, and you slide easily into his lap, straddling his thighs, your arms quick around his shoulders.

“I love you.” Johnny tells you, and you’re sitting as close together as you possibly can. Chest to chest, nose to nose, his heartbeat thunders against yours. “I love that you didn’t hesitate to trust me in all of this. That you aren’t judging me for my attraction to Lucas.”

“I love you too. No matter what.” You respond, and you realize that you really and truly mean it. You’re not sure what exactly has changed between you two, but it’s more than just inviting Lucas into bed. Maybe you were just missing that slightly more dominant side to him, and now it’s here.

Johnny tilts his head and slots his lips over yours. You rock your hips in his lap, feel his cock glide through your wetness, and you shift, lifting yourself up so the head of his cock catches against your entrance, and you push down on him.

You meant what you told Lucas earlier too. Johnny feels even better inside of you than he looks like he would. His thick length had intimidated you the first time you had sex, but now you know that he feels like he fills you to completion. Johnny leaves no part of you untouched, inside or out.

His hands rove from your hips, to your shoulders, around to your breasts and your stomach, down to your clit and thighs. He touches you all over, thrusting up into you. You press your fingers through his hair, and when his mouth slips from yours, you push his head toward your neck, needing his lips on you.

Johnny leans you back some in his lap, and his mouth travels from your throat down your chest. You rotate your hips, grinding down on him as Johnny flattens his tongue over your chest, teasing it over your nipples.

“You’re both so hot.” Lucas says, and you feel his hand on your leg, sneaking over your thigh toward the space between your legs. His fingers glide over your clit. “Look at you taking Johnny’s cock so well, Y/N.”

“She’s got a hungry little pussy. Maybe sometime we could share her.” Johnny’s words vibrate against your boobs. You arch your chest toward him, and rock down onto his cock and into Lucas’s touch. The younger man is looking at you both with amazement and an insane amount of lust.

Johnny’s hand falls down your back to your ass, and he slaps it lightly, sending a buzz of heat through your body, a jolt from your clit to your fingertips and toes. It burns through you, and Lucas’s fingers double their effort on your clit, until suddenly you feel like your body has turned to liquid with a pulse. You clench around Johnny’s cock, trying to take him in deeper as you orgasm.

Suddenly he flips you both over, pressing you into the bed right beside Lucas. You squeeze your arms around Johnny’s neck, and a laugh bursts out of you.

Johnny holds your legs up as he thrusts into you, quick and hard. Lucas leans over, his mouth going to your boobs now that Johnny’s abandoned them. His hand starts to move down your belly to your clit, but you grab it and just twist your fingers with his, holding it over your stomach. Lucas sucks on your nipple, and you cry out both of their names.

You feel like you could cum again.

Johnny suddenly falls out of rhythm, and you feel him cumming, hot inside of you without a condom. Exactly how you wanted it, without any barriers.

“Don’t stop yet.” You whine. “Just a bit more. Please.”

Johnny keeps thrusting, weaker now as his energy is drained from fucking you and Lucas. You rock your hips to meet his thrusts, and Lucas sucks more on your tits.

Your second orgasm bursts through you, crackling under your skin, and you curl in on yourself, twisting away from Lucas’s mouth. Johnny pulls out of you, and Lucas’s arms slides around your waist, dipping between your legs. He grinds his palm against your clit, fingers sliding against the slickness of your cum mixed with Johnny’s as it leaks out of you.

“Lucas!” You whine and squirm. “Johnny! Make him stop. Oh my God.” You roll back over into Lucas’s chest, and slap your palm against him. He chuckles and withdraws his hand.

Your heart is racing, and when you open your eyes you feel like the roof should be blown off the place. But instead you see the ceiling fan spinning very slowly. Late afternoon light bleeds across the ceiling, reflected off the windows across the street. Johnny kneels above you, running his fingers through his hair. Lucas is watching you and smiling.

“Alright, that was really good.” You sigh, reaching down for Lucas’s hand where it’s resting on your thigh. “I should invite you over to study more often.”

Johnny and Lucas both laugh.

“I really did invite you over to study!” You insist. “It was your male hormones that turned this into a threesome.” But when Johnny leaves the bed, you say, “But I am glad how this turned out. No more secrets between the three of us, right?”

“Right,” Johnny calls over his shoulder, leaving the room for the bathroom down the hallway.

The room falls quiet, and Lucas shifts around so that your head is pillowed on his arm and he drags the sheets up to cover the both of you from the cool air of the ceiling fan. You hear the toilet flush in the bathroom, and the sound of Johnny walking back toward you.

“Can I stay here?” Lucas asks, tracing shapes on your stomach. “And I don’t just mean here in bed right now. I mean, here, with the two of you in this relationship. Can I join this?”

Johnny slides back into bed behind Lucas, moving close and his arm falls around the younger man’s waist. He kisses Lucas’s shoulder, then gently turns Lucas’s face toward his. “I’d love that.”

They kiss again, chaste compared to their previous kisses, and you smile. You lean in to bump a kiss against Lucas’s cheek and then against the corner of Johnny’s mouth. “I’d love that too. Stay, Lucas. Stay with us.”


End file.
